


The Gods are Thankful

by Dreaten



Series: Greeks and Dwarves [2]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaten/pseuds/Dreaten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee decides that Richard's odd family needs to have an American Thanksgiving, and he and Richard have a surprise. Takes place almost a year after the Epilogue of "The Gods Make Movies"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gods are Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you stay up until 2am talking about different holidays with your editor. Don't do it. Just don't.
> 
> This is just meant as a short bit of fun, not to be taken seriously.

“Out!” Lee shouted, waving a frighteningly large butcher knife at the intruder.

“I just want to see what you’re doing, You won’t let anyone in here!”

“For good reason! None of you heathens know what you’re doing! Especially you – you’ll burn the house down!” Lee declared, still brandishing the knife. “Dean, you have three seconds to leave!”

The Kiwi scowled. “My cooking isn’t that bad anymore.” He still wandered out of the kitchen, sulking. “Richard, Lee’s being mean.”

Richard was sitting in a comfortable chair, going over some script he’d received from his agent. The setting was perfect – Aidan was wrapped up in a plush blanket on the couch, drinking hot tea and relaxing. Batman was sleeping in front of the fireplace as the flames warmed the whole home, and Isaac was sitting on the floor, playing with some sort noisy toy that polished gemstones. “Lee knows how he wants everything made. He’s very studious when it comes to food.” The Englishman explained.

A knock came from the front door, which Isaac jumped up and bounded over to open. Snow and cold air swirled in through the door. The child’s excited voice could be heard throughout the house. “ZEUS! POSEIDON!”

“Come on in!” Richard called from his chair.

The two elderly gentlemen shed their coats in the entry and wandered into the living area. The child had firmly attached himself to Ian and Patrick, walking between them and holding their hands, refusing to let go. Ian didn’t even bother to chastise the boy. “Good afternoon, Richard! How are things in the crazy place of America?” The Head of the Thrones of Olympus asked as he and Patrick took off their coats and hung them up.

“They’re going well,” Richard set the script aside, giving up on working. Ian would just take it away, anyway. “Lee still insists on calling that travesty ‘football’, but it is fairly nice here. I’ve been looking at doing some work back in England, but it hasn’t been too difficult, making the change to American culture. Except for the lack of breakfast tea.” He rose to give Ian and Patrick hugs, smiling. Dean followed, and Aidan actually abandoned his blanket long enough to do the same. Batman raised his head, wagged his tail, and went back to sleep. “Lee is cooking – he refuses to let me help.” Richard explained his lover's absence.

“He refuses to let anyone help,” Dean muttered. He pretended to sulk and sat down on the floor next to his dog, who rolled over and put his head in Dean’s lap. The Kiwi gave Batman a belly rub.

Stories were told, and Aidan and Dean were excited to talk about their adventures in New Zealand and Ireland. Ian and Patrick talked about what was going on with various Gods and other things around the world. Lee came out of the kitchen long enough to greet the older actors and turn the television on to some sort of parade, which held Isaac’s attention while the adults talked.

The third time Aidan or Dean vanished into a back room, Ian tried to bring it up to Richard, but the younger God of Fire, Forge, and Tribe simply just shrugged.

More guests arrived as their flights came in – Martin and his family, James and Graham, Peter and Fran. Vi had called earlier in the day, apologizing for missing the holiday, but that her mortal family wanted to spend time with the three siblings. Mark had a filming commitment he couldn’t get away from, unfortunately. Simon was… wherever Simon was. One couldn’t be too sure about him.

By the time Lee was done with making dinner, the living area was feeling very crowded. Batman had been put into service to keep the younger children happy, Graham was sitting on the floor with Aidan and Dean, and Isaac had drifted off to dreamland, having run through all his energy and requiring a recharge of his batteries.

“Thanksgiving dinner is ready!” Lee declared, looking exhausted but happy. “Come and eat while it’s still hot.”

Richard turned off the television and gently woke Isaac. The Gods made their way to the dining room, where Lee had created a feast for the eyes and stomach. A large bird, roasted to perfection, was the centerpiece. Not a goose or duck, but it still looked delicious. Various vegetables were set out, along with potatoes and stuffing. There were pies set all along a side table, waiting for dessert. No pudding, but Americans couldn’t be counted on to have taste. Richard would have to teach Lee about puddings.

“It looks wonderful!” Ian smiled. The rest agreed. Lee gave a slight bow.

Aidan and Dean fought over who got to sit next to Ian, until Isaac just plopped down on one side of the Wizard and Patrick took the other side. Well, that stopped that fight. Batman took his place under the table, wagging his tail at everyone who glanced at him. The pup obviously loved table scraps.

“This dinner is far too quiet. Feasting is not for being quiet.” Graham complained, partway through the meal. Everyone had been well-behaved, respectable people during the meal, calmly asking to ‘pass the salt’, and the like. It just felt… dull.

So when his complaint was satisfied by a shirtful of biscuit, he was torn between anger and laughter. He chose the latter. “Which one of you did that?"

All three children pointed at Aidan.

Graham calmly took a spoon, filled it with carrots, and flicked it at the young Irishman.

Needless to say, this started a war. Throughout the rest of the dinner, Graham and Aidan repeatedly and randomly threw things at one another. There were a couple casualties, mostly when Aidan thought it was a good idea to toss a spoonful of mashed potatoes. Aiming mashed potatoes was hard. Aiming English peas was even harder.

Batman got his table scraps.

As they finished, sharing pies and ice cream (chocolate, for Richard), Lee put down his fork. “All right, time to be serious.”

“With this group?” Peter asked, pointing around the table.

“Every year, when I did Thanksgiving with my parents, over dessert, we all said what we were thankful for.” Lee explained. “I am thankful for having my friends here today, especially these hellions, who’ve been here the whole week and have made the holiday very special.” Aidan and Dean nodded their thanks.

Richard smiled, but then excused himself. “I think I need a clean shirt, blasted potatoes. I’ll be right back.”

“What, you’re going to miss me saying I’m thankful for something. Fine, wander off.” Martin sarcastically dismissed him, trying not to smile. “I am… I am thankful for my wife being so patient. Especially when on an overseas flight.”

Martin’s wife smiled. “I’m thankful that we have a good home and good friends. And that my husband slept through the flight instead of complaining about how much he hates air travel.” Martin’s little ones were thankful for their toys and teachers, Joe was particularly thankful for his train sets. His parents smiled proudly.

“I’m thankful for… being so lucky. I’ve got my parents, and Aidan, and Batman. I’m thankful that my photos are on display in a gallery, and that I have a pseudo-family that is as crazy as I am.” Dean said.

“You stole all my ideas,” Aidan complained. “I’m thankful for… uhm… the fact that we’re alive, because, well, you know what happened while filming.”

“Well, I am grateful for our health,” Fran smiled, holding Peter’s hand.

“I’m grateful that our family is all together, and that they’re actually letting me put out the second movie in the series.” Peter said. “And that my wife loves me dearly… forever.”

‘Forever’ was just about right, Ian was sure the two had been together for at least five thousand years. “I am thankful for… warm places and family. All of my family.” Ian smiled at the present company.

“I am thankful for… friends and family, even if we are separated this time of year.” Patrick thought about the fact that Christopher Lee hadn’t been able to come with them to New York for the American Thanksgiving.

“I am thankful for my daughters and my motorbikes.” James smiled. “They both are a ray of sunshine.”

“I am grateful that Dean finally learned to cook,” Graham said. “He couldn’t boil water during those first few lessons.” Dean made a face at him.

Isaac stood on his chair and said loudly. “I am thankful for the time I had with my real daddy! And that Daddy-Richard and Daddy-Lee love me! And my bicycle. I like my bicycle.”

“And I,” Richard said from the hall, though his wasn’t visible, “I am grateful for my family. All of them, be they ancient or new.” He stepped into the room, letting the light fall on him. He was holding something... very carefully.

In a little pink dress that had obviously been rumpled from her moving in her sleep was an infant girl. She was just barely awake, blinking little blue eyes and clutching at Richard’s now clean shirt. She was about eight months old, and was absolutely beautiful. “This is Abigail. Abigail Pace-Armitage. Her adoption went through just last week. We have even more this week to be thankful for.” He was grinning like an idiot.

Ian took a deep breath, and turned to look at Aidan and Dean. “You two knew about this?”

“That’s why we came here early!” Dean grinned. “They needed some help. What, you think we’ve been getting up all day for the fun of it? Rich did the shopping, Lee did the cooking, Aid and I were in charge of the kids.”

“Amazing, you can keep a secret!” Martin snickered. His wife nudged him and frowned. He looked chastised.

Ian rose, and walked calmly and carefully over to Richard. “Give her to me.”

Confused, Richard obeyed. “I’m sorry I didn’t call to say tell you-“

“Shush,” Ian ordered. He held the little girl in his arms and rocked her, staring into her beautiful blue eyes. “I’m Grampa. Say ‘Grampa’.”

 

***********************

 

That night, Martin and his family took over one of Richard and Lee’s spare rooms. Ian and Patrick shared another, and James and Graham camped on the floor in Isaac’s room (their backs would later hate them for that). After Aidan and Dean cleaned up the mess in the dining room (despite Dean complaining that Aidan had started the food fight, not him), they kipped on the couches in the living area.

While Patrick was reading Isaac a bedtime story, Lee quietly put Abigail to sleep, changing her from her cute pink dress into an equally cute onesie with teddy bears all over. While Lee sang about twinkling stars and lambs, the infant finally drifted off. “Sleep tight, little angel.” He kissed her on the forehead, put her into her crib, and turned out the lights.

Richard met him in the hallway. The Englishman wrapped his arms around his crazy American, smiling. “I’m thankful you put up with me and the crazy world I'm part of.”

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Lee grinned, relishing in Richard's warmth. They moved to kiss, sharing a quiet moment in the hallway.

Aidan’s voice came from the living area. “I know what you’re doing and please stop because I don’t want to think about it! It’s like knowing your parents are snogging!”

“I am also grateful that one part of our crazy family has not only helped us through this adoption, but also that they’re going home next week.” Lee added.

“We can hear you!” Dean called out.

“Go to bed!” Richard laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, Abigail made an appearance in Epilogue of "The Gods Make Movies". However, as the story changed, so did the ending, and she had to be removed due to the fact that the Epilogue occurred just a few months after filming, instead of two years like the original version.
> 
> So, yes, this chapter is full of sap and fluffy feelings. Oh, well.


End file.
